Tao
by Purple-LineCassie
Summary: Tao yang polos,Tao yang jujur,Tao yang agak manja dan Tao yang selalu menjadikan Kris sebagai 'kamus berjalan'. Dan itu membuat Kris menyukai sang maknae asuhannya.../Exo fanfic,KrisTao,BL atau bagaimanalah/Oneshoot.


**Tao**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Cast : Tao (Exo-M),Kris (Exo-M),Exo M member,Exo K member and other**

**Dorm life.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Keributan lagi-lagi terdengar di dorm Exo-M. Siapa lagi yang berani berbuat rusuh di dorm Exo-M kecuali anak Exo-K?Maklum,bagi Suho cs. Tinggal berenam di satu dorm cukup membuat mereka kehilangan ruang untuk sekedar merenggangkan badan. Ckckck…Padahal dorm Super Junior pasti lebih penuh lagi…

"Hyung!"rengek manja maknae dari Exo-K,Sehun yang kini tengah memeluk betis sang _leader _Exo-M,Kris. "Luhan-hyung mana?"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali dia sedang pergi!"Kris yang bernama asli Wu Fan itu mengibaskan betisnya. "Suho!Bantu aku dong!"

Seorang namja pun segera menghampiri kedua manusia itu. "Maknae…Kita kembali ke dorm sendiri yuk!Baekhyun janji membawa kue untuk kita,dengan begitu kita bisa pesta!"

Suho tertawa _evil_,membuat Sehun dan Kris sama-sama ternganga.

"Suho-hyung sudah ketularan gilanya Kyuhyun hyung."celetuk si polos tapi energik Kai yang tiba-tiba melintas di hadapan tiga-manusia-yang-ribut itu.

_Pleetaak_…

"_Appo…_,"ringis Kai ketika kepalanya dijitak dengan _powerfull _oleh sang _leader_ Exo-K,Suho.

"Aku bukan _evil_,tahu!"dengus Suho sebal. "Dan aku juga bukan _maknae_. Yang _evil maknae_ seharusnya itu!"

Suho menunjuk Sehun yang kini sedang kembali merayu Kris. Hal yang sia-sia,itu jelas. KArena Luhan-nya saja sedang pergi. Dasar maknae!

"Aku pulang!"

Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan berbahasa mandarin itu berhasil membuat seluruh manusia yang berada di dorm Exo-M mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkannya ke ambang pintu dorm.

Seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan tubuh yang juga tidak terlalu atletis sedang berdiri di pintu dorm Exo-M dengan tangan memegang sebuah kantong kertas cokelat. Hwang ZiTao,_martial arts _dan _maknae_ Exo-M kini sedang menatap bingung Kris,Suho,Sehun dan Kai yang bergerombol sendiri.

"Kenapa diam?"tanya seseorang di luar dorm,seorang namja. Namja itu menjulurkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui kenapa sang maknae Exo-M itu diam di depan pintu dorm-nya.

"Enggak. Hanya kaget melihat dorm begitu…Ramai,"jawab Tao singkat. "Zhou Mi gege balik saja ke dorm Super Junior. Terima kasih ya tadi sudah menemaniku untuk membeli ini!"

Zhou Mi,namja yang menemani Tao itu tersenyum. "Ah,tenang saja!Aku juga tadi disuruh Wookie untuk memberi _cake_ itu ke anak-anak Exo kok!"

"Kue!"pekik Sehun tiba-tiba,mebuat Zhou Mi dan Tao melonjak kaget. "Tao gege,aku mau!"

"Dia ngomong apa?"tanya Tao ke Zhou Mi. Tao memang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun,karena Sehun menggunakan bahasa Korea saat memekik seperti itu. "Bahasa Korea-ku parah,jadi kau bisa artikan tidak untukku?"

"Aku juga ngerti tahu dia ngomong apa!"dengus Kris,membuat Zhou Mi mengangkat alisnya curiga. Kris segera membelalak ke Zhou Mi.

Sebenarnya,sudah lama Kris menyukai maknae-nya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya Kris selalu menempel dengan Tao,selain untuk menjadi 'kamus berjalan' bagi Tao yang bahasa Korea-nya sangat parah,karena dia juga ingin terus melindungi maknae tersayangnya.

"Wu Fan gege mulai deh!"Tao mem-_pout _bibirnya. "Zhou Mi gege kan baik,bahasa koreanya juga lancar. Dia juga sama-sama dari Cina kan?"

Zhou Mi tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk rambut Tao. "Lupakan. Kau harus belajar banyak bahasa korea,Tao. Aku ke dorm dulu ya!_Gamsahamnida_!"

Zhou Mi segera pergi. Tao pun mask ke dorm-nya dan menghampiri Kris yang kini telah lepas dari Sehun yang mulai menyambar kantong kertas yang dibawa Tao dan mulai mencari kuenya. Ckckck…Rakus!

"Wu Fan gege,"rengek Tao,menarik-narik kemeja Kris. "_Gamsahamnida_ itu apa?"

Kris mengusap rambut Tao pelan sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Tapi _gomawo _ juga bisa. Yang tadi dikatakan Sehun itu 'Tao gege,aku mau!'. Mengerti?"

Tao segera bangkit lalu menuju kamarnya yang juga dihuni Kris. "Aku mau istirahat dulu,Wu Fan gege."

Sesampainya di kamar,Tao menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Entah kenapa,dia jadi rindu rumahnya. Dia rindu Cina yang indah. Tao hanya menghela napas.

_Krieek_…

Pintu kamar Tao dan Kris terbuka. Kris yang masuk kini sambil membawa sebotol air minum untuk Tao. Tapi niatnya jadi tertunda melihat Tao yang menata kosong pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Er…Tao?"panggil Kris sambil menutup pintu kamar. Tao tidak menoleh sedikit pun,dia tetap memandang cermin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tao?"panggil Kris lagi. Kini Tao menoleh,dan butiran kristal bening meluncur dari matanya.

Kris terkejut. Tao kini menangis,dan untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Tao menangis. Tao menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih imut daripada saat dia tidak menangis. Kris segera memeluk maknae-nya,dan Tao pun menangis di dekapan Kris.

"Kenapa menangis,Tao?"tanya Kris ketika tangis Tao mulai mereda. Tao mengangkat wajahnya yang polos.

Pipi Tao memerah dan dia sesenggukan karena menangis. Mata sipitnya bertemu dengan mata _dark black_ Kris. Air mata masih meleleh di mata yang menurut Kris,sangat indah itu.

"A…Aku rindu rumah,"jawabnya sambil sesenggukan. Kris segera mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua belah pipi Tao yag memerah itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Sudah,jangan menangis. Orang-tuamu baik-baik saja kok. Aku yakin. Mereka pasti senang melihat anak mereka sudah debut dan menjadi terkenal di kalangan internasional."Kris menepuk pelan pipi Tao. Tao kini menatap Kris dengan pandangan berbinar. Dia mengusap air matanya.

"Benar? Wu Fan gege tahu dari mana?"kini Tao mengguncang-guncang bahu Kris dengan senyum merekah di bibir merah _kissable_-nya. Kris tersenyum.

"Iya. Jangan menangis lagi ya,"Kris menjawil hidung Tao. Tao tersenyum,tapi seketika senyumnya luntur dan dia mem-_pout _bibirnya lagi.

"Kenapa lagi?"tanya Kris sambil mengelus rambut Tao. "Masih mau menangis lagi?"

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya berpikir,bahasa korea-ku sangat parah. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun padahal dia sendiri mengerti apa yang dikatakanku!"

Kris menghela napas. Ya,kekurangan terbesar Tao di Exo hanya satu. Kemampuan bahasa korea-nya yang sangat minim.

"Kan,ada aku."Kris menghibur Tao dengan senyumnya. "Ada Lu Han,ada Chen bahkan ada…,"

"Zhou Mi gege!"Tao segera memotong ucapan Kris dengan berbinar. "Zhou Mi gege kan baik. Henry gege juga baik. Bahasa korea mereka baik. Apalagi kalau bersama Henry gege! Dia punya kemampuan bahasa Inggris yang bagus!"

Kris memicingkan matanya. "Kau lupa aku juga pernah berada di Kanada."kata Kris,merasa sebal kalau maknae-nya sering sekali bersama anak-anak Super Junior M. Bisa-bisanya Tao lupa kalau aku juga keturunan Kanada,bahkan aku masuk SM Entertaiment saat aku di Kanada!"

"Oh,ya!Aku lupa!Maaf ya,Wu Fan gege!"Tao nyengir polos,menampakan giginya yang putih dan berderet rapi. Mata hitamnya kini berkilat ceria,berbeda jauh saat dia sedang menangis.

"Kau cukup memanggilku dengan Kris-gege atau gege saja."jelas Kris sambil menepuk rambut Tao yang lebat. "Atau _leader _Kris juga tak apa."

Tao mem-_pout _bibirnya. "Tidak mau!Nama asli gege kan Wu Fan!Lagipula,banyak yang memanggil gege dengan Kris. Anggap saja Wu Fan gege panggilan kesayanganku untuk gege!"

Kris terbelalak. Tadi Tao bilang apa?Panggilan kesayangan?Kris hamper kege-eran mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Tao sebelum Tao menambahkan.

"Wu Fan atau Kris kan,gege yang baik. Sama seperti Lu Han gege atau pun Suho ge…Er,hyung maksudnya."Tao kini mengedipkan matanya dengan polos. "Eh,tampaknya Lu Han gege sudah pulang. Aku ingin minta _cookies_ kepadanya."

Tao beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Kris kini tersenyum samar menatap punggung _maknae_-nya.

Tao itu polos dan lembut. Tao itu agak konyol dan pengertian. Tao itu sedikit manja. Kris kembali tersenyum. Banyak kepribadian Tao yang belum diketahuinya maupun member Exo-M lainnya.

**.**

"Makan malam siap!"seru Lu Han sambil mengangkat sebuah mangkuk besar berisi _cream soup_ yang mengepul-ngepul. Aromanya tercium oleh Kris dan Lay yang sedang _battle_ main _Playstation_ di depan ruang santai.

"Ah,makan!"Tao segera melompat dari sofa yang tepat berada di sebelah Lay. Tao memang tadi berniat menonton _battle game _mereka,tapi akhirnya dia bosan dan memilih untuk membaca majalah _bilingual _China-Korea yang dibelikan Lu Han khusus untuknya. Itu jelas,diantara semua member Exo-M,yang paling 'bisu' di hadapan Exo-K dan _boyband_ maupun _girlband_ SM Ent hanya Tao. Kendala bahasa,semua sudah tahu akan hal itu.

Tao segera mendekati Lu Han yang kini tengah menyendokan _cream soup _itu ke masing-masing mangkok member Exo-M. Dia mencium aromanya sebentar lalu duduk di salah satu kuris berlabel 'Tao'. Kursinya tepat berada di sebelah kursi Kris,sang _leader_.

"Hei,Tao!"sapa Lu Han sambil mendorong salah satu mangkuk ke arah Tao. "Kau sudah baca majalahnya?Isinya menarik lho,ada _fashion_,_game_,_sport_,_world news_,_China news_,_Politic_,dan…,"

"Aku sudah membacanya sebagian,gege."potong Tao cepat sebelum diceramahi lebih jau oleh sosok _umma_ di Exo-M itu. "Dan isinya memang menarik. Banyak bahasa korea yang kupelajari dari sana. Seperti _annyeonghaseyo_ dan sebagainya."

Lu Han tersenyum manis,membuat siapa pun yag melihat senyumnya selama dua jam tanpa henti akan mimisan sampai kehilangan banyak darah. Abaikan. "Ya,majalah itu memang bagus. Aku senang kau menyukainya sekaligus belajar dari sana. Kau sudah bisa baca _hangul _kan?"

Wajah Tao memucat. "Er…Belum banyak sih,gege. Hanya bisa baca beberapa dan itu diajari oleh _leader _Wu Fan."

_Ctuuk_…Seseorang menyentil dahi Tao. Tao merengut dan menemui Lay terkikik menertawainya. Tao yakin,pasti ulah Lay.

"Yi Xing-gege!"rengut Tao imut. "Sakit!"

Lay tertawa. "Ngadu sana ke Kris_mu_."

Wajah Tao kini merona malu. "Wu Fan-gege bukan milikku!Dia milik Exo!"

Lay melambaikan tangannya,membuat _body language_ yang mengatakan '_masa-sih?_'. "Kris _melindungimu_. Itu artinya dia menyukaimu!"

"Oh,ya?"Chen yang baru datang entah dari mana ikut nimbrung. "Masa sih,_leader _kita naksir _Kung-Fu Panda_ Tao kita tersayang ini?"

"Biasalah,_Lead dancer wanna be_ yang tukang bergosip,"Xiu Min menyusul,kini tertawa sambil menjitak kepala Lay. "Kris bisa murka lho!"

Tao kini menopang wajahnya. "Yi Xing gege menyebalkan!"Tao mem-_pout _bibirnya. Lay hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tao segera kembali menormalkan bentuk bibirnya ketika Kris,dengan iseng menjawil _pout_ bibirnya. Kini Tao meniup-niup poninya,tanda dia masih kesal akan perilaku Lay yang sekarang asyik bergosip ria dengan Chen dan Xiu Min yang masih penasaran akan 'gosip-gelap' itu.

"Kau kenapa sih?"tanya Kris sambil mendudukan dirinya ke kursinya. Tao kini menoleh kepada sang _leader_ dengan alis berkerut.

"Gege bertanya dengan siapa?"tanyanya bingung. Kris tertawa pelan sambil meneguk sebotol air minum dalam kemasan.

"Tentu saja denganmu,Huang Zi Tao!"jawab Kris. Tao pun ber-"oh" dengan wajah yang sangat polos plus imut,menurut Kris.

"Yi Xing gege menggodaku. Dia bilang kau milikku."adu Tao polos. Kris membulatkan matanya,kaget.

Kris hanya tersenyum menatap Lay yang kini masih bercerita panjang lebar ke Xiu Min dan Chen.

"Jong-dae,Min-seok,makan malam sudah siap."dehem Kris. Xiu Min dan Chen segera duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Makan malam pun mulai. Tao makan dengan lahap sedangkan Kris makan dengan perlahan. Sebagian waktunya tersita hanya untuk menatap wajah Tao yang sangai imut ketika makan.

Tao sangat suka makan meski tak serakus Sehun. Tao sangat jujur dan terus terang. Membuat Kris semakin penasaran terhadap diri Tao.

_Salahkan dirimu sendiri Tao,jika kelak suatu hari nanti aku menganggapmu menjadi namjachigu-ku_.

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam setengah dua belas malam di Korea,tapi Tao tidak bisa tertidur. Dia hanya terus menggeliat-geliat cemas.

Kris sebenarnya menyadarinya,pertama-tamanya di tak memedulikannya. Tapi lama-lama sang _leader _risih juga menegetahui maknae-nya hanya menggeliat-geliat ribut di tampat tidur yang berada di seberangnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?"tanya Kris pada akhirnya. Tao pun bangkit,lalu menggigit bibirnya cemas.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur,"jawabnya. "Wu Fan gege,aku mau tidur di sebelah gege. Aku mau dipeluk gege,karena biasanya kalau aku tidak bisa tidur,pasti ada seseorang yang memelukku. Entah orang-tuaku atau saudaraku."

Pandangan Kris melunak. "Sini,"kata Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk lahan kosong di sampingna. Mata Tao mencerah dan dia segera pindah ke kasur Kris.

Rambut Tao bergesekan dengan dada Kris yang hangat. Dipejamkan matanya,tapi kemudian terbuka lagi.

"Gege,"rengut Tao manja. "Kau belum peluk aku!"

Kris menghela napas,lalu melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang mungil Tao dan salah satunya lagi di leher Tao. Kris merubah sedikit posisinya agar Tao nyaman dalam dekapannya. Ditaruh dagunya di kepala Tao,dan Tao mulai membenamkan kepalanya di leher Kris.

Harum.

Tao memiliki rambut yang harum. Teksturnya pun juga lembut,membuat Kris dimabuk akan harumnya rambut itu. Tao kini sudah terlelap,dan Kris tahu sekarang betapa cepatnya Tao terlelap.

Perlahan,dia menggeser wajah Tao dari lehernya dan memandanginya. Manis. Sangat manis,membuat Kris tak tahan untuk mengecup pipinya sebentar saja.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao,dan mengecup pipi Tao perlahan. Dia mengelus pipi mulus itu dan mulai berani untuk memandang bibir Tao.

Kris menempelkan pelan bibirnya ke bibir Tao,berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu maknae-nya yang sedang terlelap. Rasa bibir itu manis,membuat Kris kembali dimabuk akan Tao.

Tapi,lama-lama ciuman singkat dan ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu oleh Kris.

"Eum…,"Tao bergumam dalam tidurnya. Kris pun melepas tautan bibirnya dan mengecup pelan dahi Tao.

"Maaf aku telah menncuri ciumanmu,"bisik Kris lembut,lalu kembali mencium bibir Tao dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba,mata Tao terbuka mendadak. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat Kris sangat dekat dari wajahnya,dan kini tengah mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Gege?"tanya Tao pelan. Kris segera melepas ciumannya dan menatap Tao lembut.

"Kenapa gege menciumku?"tanya Tao lagi. Kris mengusap pipi Tao pelan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu,"jawab Kris perlahan. Wajah Tao merona merah.

"L…Lalu apa yang gege akan lakukan?"tanya Tao polos dengan wajah merona. Kris tersenyum lalu kembali mencium bibir Tao dan melumatnya dengan agak kasar.

"Menjadikan kau milikku,Huang Zi Tao,"jawab Kris,mengelus rambut Tao. "Kau mau menjadi _namjachigu_-ku?"

Wajah Tao kembali merona. "_N…Ne_. Aku mengerti apa artinya. Aku tadi membacanya di majalah yang dibelikan Lu Han gege kepadaku."

"_Saranghae,_Tao."kata Kris,meniup-niup poni Tao. Tao terkikik.

"Wu Fan gege jadi mirip Zhou Mi gege. Berkata _Saranghae _ke Henry gege dan merayunya. Dan Henry gege menjawabnya dengan _Nado Saranghae_."Tao mangut-mangut. "_Nado saranghae,_Kris gege!"

"Kris?"Kris kini mengerutkan kening. "Biasanya kau memanggilku Wu Fan."

"Tidak jadi!"dengus Tao. "Kini namamu Kris bagiku. Wu Fan atau Kris."

Kris kembali mencium bibir Tao. Tao hanya membalasnya dengan lembut.

Tao memang terlalu polos untuk ini semua. Tapi Tao kini milik Kris. Dan kita tak tahu apa yang ada di balik sikap dingin Kris.

* * *

Pagi ini dorm Exo-M diselimuti oleh ocehna panjang-lebar dari Lay.

"Pokoknya aku dengar sendiri!Kalian pasti percaya kalau kalian dengar sendiri!Jelas-jelas itu mereka!"Lay meremas botol air minum plastiknya. Xiu Min dan Chen hanya mengangkat alis.

"Terserah deh!"tukas mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi!"

Kris segera berlari keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Dia sedang bahagia,sangat bahagia dan saking bahagianya dia nyaris menabrak Lu Han.

"Kau hati-hati dong!"tegur Lu Han pelan. "Mana si Tao itu?"

"Di kamar. Sebentar lagi keluar kok,"jawab Kris sambil melompat-lompat riang lalu memeluk Lay secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah gila ya,Kris gege?"tanya Lay segera. Kris hanya nyengir.

"Tao sudah menjadi pacarku!"jawab Kris riang. Lu Han hanya berdecak-decak dan Xiu Min hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sepertinya saat aku jadian dengan Chen gak gitu-gitu banget,"kata Xiu Min. "Ckckck…Sesusah apa sih Tao ditakhlukan?"

"Hai semua!"sapa Tao riang saat keluar dari kamarnya. "Lu Han gege,kau masak apa?"

"Tao sih,tak jauh beda dari kemarin-marin."decak Lay sebal. "Bagus,aku satu-satunya yang belum punya pacar di sini."

Dan seluruh member Exo-M kecuali Lay-tentunya nyengir sambil menatap Lay.

"Ya,silahkan meledekiku!"dengus Lay lalu segera keluar dari dorm.

"Akan kunyatakan perasaanku ke Kyung-Soo sekarang juga!"

Dan semua member Exo-M yang tersisa saling pandang lalu nyengir.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Note :** Fic Exo pertama Key selesai juga!

Pair-nya KrisTao,karena Key paling suka sama pair itu selain HunHan,Baekyeol dan semua pair di Exo (#Itu sama saja menyukai semuanya#). Dan Key bikin KrisTao untuk ulang tahun Tao-gege kemarin,tanggal 2 May meski sudah telat banget. Dari awal Key sangat suka Tao dan Lay...Jadi maklum ya!

Karakter Lay di sini memang jadi jahil. Bayangin aja ke-_evil_-lan Kyuhyun oppa yang nular ke Lay (Oh tidak!). Dan disini slight Xiu Min dan Chen,ZhouRy,HunHan dan Lay sendiri bersama D.O (Kyung-Soo nama asli D.O) .

Gomawo


End file.
